


Miraculous: Time Travelling Tales of a Dimension-Hopping Duo

by Danse_danse_danse (aukibs)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukibs/pseuds/Danse_danse_danse
Summary: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir get hit by an akuma. Except when they come to this time, they’re far from the Paris they’ve protected for so many years... (aka, the one where they accidentally travel into another dimension and try to find their way home)





	1. Portal

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this on a whim.  
> Okay, not really. I've had some parts of it stewing around for like a month. I haven't updated my other fic (I will soon, I promise!) but this just popped up and I couldn't get it out of my head.  
> This first chapter I wrote within fifteen minutes on a tumblr text post. So... any major errors you want to inform me of, go ahead. Otherwise - enjoy!

It was just another day. 

Except a little more frustrating, of course, because it was an _akuma_  day. 

But, really, just another day.

She didn’t know why Hawkmoth decided that this was a good idea for an akuma. A supervillain based off of the video game _Portal_? And not a good recreation, either - the akuma could shoot infinite portals, but they each disappeared after 15 seconds, which was definitely not fun for her or for Chat Noir, who kept throwing himself at portals to try and take advantage of them only for them to disappear and turn into hard, grey concrete again.

“Okay, I’m done,” Chat said, rubbing his forehead sorely after running into another wall, “Just use Lucky Charm already.”

She narrowed her eyes, watching the akuma jump around rooftops as Chat complained.

“I mean, if you’re going to do something, go all the way, amirite? None of this half-baked nonsense,” he muttered, trailing off, “ _disgrace_ to the name of Portal...”

“I want to try to defeat them without the Lucky Charm first,” she said simply.

“LB, you _know_ that never works,” Chat said, “We might as well get it done and over with now. You know we never win without the Lucky Charm.”

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked away, hiding her face. He was right - of course he was. Although she could defeat a villain with anything from a spoon to a hairdryer, Chat was still smarter than her in some ways (although he hid it behind his stupid puns and idiotic bravado.) Sure, she was creative and very logical(you had to be when your job was taking down akumas with nothing more than a handtowel) but Chat was more book-smart and conventionally clever than she was. He was the type of dweeb who would actually spend time calculating statistics on this kind of thing just to prove her wrong.

So to hear actual hard facts from him was hard to swallow.

“I just, I get a gut feeling that I shouldn’t?” she said, looking back over to him, “Like, I don’t know what it is, but-”

Suddenly, Chat’s eyes widened as he spotted something behind her, and he quickly dragged her closer to him, and then they were engulfed in a bright purple light and then -

Nothing.

She opened her eyes. Everything looked normal. Chat slowly pushed her off of him.

“Um. Chaton, what was that.”

“I...” He blinked, the top of his mask wrinkling up as he stared around in seeming confusion. “The akuma... it was...” He shook his head rapidly, like a dog in the rain and looked back at her, meeting her eyes.

“I don’t understand,” he concluded.

“Yeah, and neither do I,” she said impatiently, tapping her foot. She looked up at the rooftop where the akuma was, but found it empty.

“We’d better go after it,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

She pulled out her yoyo and threw it, wrapping it around a stone column. Just as she was about to retract and swing off, Chat grabbed her arm. 

“Wait.”

She sighed, rolling her yoyo back before turning to him. “What is it?”

“I...” He let go of her arm and rubbed the back of his neck, before dropping his hand back to his side, “Something feels wrong.”

“What?” she said, looking at him with frustration, “Chat, we don’t have the time for this!”

“No, Ladybug,” he said, “Something feels _wrong_. I’m not sure why, or what it is, but... call it a sixth sense, okay?”

Her expression faded, and she felt the muscles in her face loosen.

“I... what?” Did he just call her ‘Ladybug’? Okay, something was _seriously_  wrong.

“If you don’t get it, that’s fine,” he said, “But... something tells me we shouldn’t be going out there. In fact,” he shivered, “Everything feels wrong. Like, we shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” she replied, “I don’t feel anything.”

Was he talking about that awful feeling she got when she was close to a cursed butterfly? She didn’t know if Chat felt it, too, but that’s the closest to wrong she’d ever get.

“Look, let’s just go,” she said, turning back to face the building facade.

“Ladybug,” Chat said, in such a deadly serious tone that she turned back to face him immediately, “Don’t go. I swear on my miraculous that something is wrong here.”

“Chat,” she said, “If this is your idea of a joke-”

“No. I wouldn’t joke about this.”

“We’ve gotta stop the akuma.”

“There is _no_ _akuma_ , Ladybug. Maybe if you stopped and listened for a moment, then you’d be able to tell.”

He was right. There was no telltale screaming that alerted them to the presence of an akuma.

“Well, maybe it got everyone already!” she said, throwing her arms up in frustration, “Maybe if you didn’t keep nattering on about how ‘wrong’ everything feels then we’d have been able to save them!”

As soon as she said the words, she wished she could take them back. She didn’t mean it, she really didn’t - but he kept going on and on about how _wrong_  everything was and she didn’t see anything wrong anywhere! Except for the akuma’s absence, but it had obviously escaped to somewhere else.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he let out a huff of air, leaning against the alley wall. “Fine, then. Do as you like.”

She threw her yoyo again, and turned back, looking at him expectantly. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Do you want me to come?” he asked.

“Fine, then, _don’t_  come, see if _I_  care.” She pulled on the yoyo and went flying into the air.


	2. He wasn't wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da... I'm back. Compared to 'Hey, Haw-t stuff!' this story is more to my flavour, I guess. It's more original and relies less on common headcanons. It's unfamiliar territory. A bit unsafe. But more interesting.  
> This was inspired by a crack fic or two I remember reading about dimension hopping, except this story takes it a lot more seriously.

She swung through the familiar Parisian skyline, trying to find any semblance of an akuma and failing miserably. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. The akuma was nowhere to be found.

And neither was Chat Noir.

She had returned to the location where she left him, about half an hour into searching for the akuma, and he was gone.

His absence only made Ladybug even more upset. He complained about how ‘wrong’ everything was for some reason and then insisted that they stay put, only to ditch his own views later on.

A couple hours of fruitless searching later, she found nothing, and, checking her yoyo, there were no reports of the akuma, either, even though she could have _sworn_ she saw Nadja Chamack reporting on it a few hours ago.

It was like it had vanished into thin air.

She felt her stomach drop. _Chat was right. Something_ is _wrong here._

The sun sunk past the horizon and the sky faded into soft purple hues. Around Paris, streetlights and neon signs glowed to life.  
She sighed, and tapped her yoyo’s screen a few times. Her contact list came up - only one, of course - she hit dial.

A few agonizing seconds later, Chat Noir picked up.

“Ladybug,” he said breathlessly, “Where are you?”

“I’m, uh…” she looked at her surroundings, “In the 4th Arrondisement, I believe. I’ve searched all over Paris, and the akuma isn’t found anywhere. None of the news stations are reporting anything, either.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s the thing…” Chat’s voice petered off. She heard him take a deep breath across the line.

“LB, I’m gonna need you to _stay put_. There’s… you know what, I’ll tell you when I see you. But just stay where you are. I’ll come find you, okay?”

“Hmm. This is very troubling. Did Hawkmoth recall the akuma and wipe everyone’s minds or something?”

“Not… quite. You know what, just keep talking to me until I find you.”

They talked for another 10 minutes until she heard the telltale sounds of Chat’s boots hitting the roof behind her. She turned, snapping her yoyo shut. He swooped down on her, engulfing her in a hug.

“Nice to see you too, partner,” she said, awkwardly patting his back, “Also, I’m sorry for running out on you like that, and not listening to you.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, his voice slightly muffled, “What matters is that you’re alright and you’re alive. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t’ve been so snarky.”

“Okay, okay,” she gently detached him from her, “So, what about the - oh!”

“What is it?”

Across the rooftops from them stood a strange woman. She wore a baggy red and black windbreaker with red spots on the shoulders, and bright red, skintight pants which disappeared into black boots. Her hair was put up in two high pigtails, and shone in the light of the moon and the streetlamps.

Then she turned to face them.

Her face and expression was unnerving. She wore a mask, like Ladybug’s, but the top half of hers was red and the bottom black, and even from here, Ladybug could see her eyes. They pierced right into her, a light, silvery blue. The warm lights of the city seemed strange and foreign on her cold face. Her lips, painted a luscious red, thinned as she looked at them.

“Who is she?” Ladybug whispered.

While she was struck by the woman’s strange beauty and cold aura, Chat seemed to panicking.

“Oh god, no, come on, LB, we’ve gotta go. Come on, get up, get up, this is no good,” he muttered quickly, trying to pull her to her feet. She kept staring at the woman.

“For goodness sake stop staring at her and let’s go!” Chat said frantically, pulling her away. When she didn’t respond, he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaped off into the city.

A chimney came in the way of her view of the woman, and just like that, the spell was broken.

“What-what…?” she mumbled out loud, confusedly, “What just happened…?”

Chat didn’t respond, only gripping her tighter and bounding off into the city with careful precision and keeping low.

Then something struck them, and they fell onto a rooftop. Chat’s grip on her loosened, and she nearly rolled off the roof before she caught herself.

“Well, well, well,” a woman’s voice came from the chimney above them, oily and slick, “What do we have here?”

It was _her_. The woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene nearing the end, where the woman turns to face them, is the first one I envisioned for this fic. I even illustrated it. I had a different idea of how it would go originally, but it didn't really make sense character-wise or plot-wise, so I abandoned it.  
> I'll be putting that illustration up on my tumblr soon, so by all means go and check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! I'm @cry-a-tivity.


End file.
